The One That Stuck
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: They were both unlucky in love til they found eachother...
1. Chapter 1

**The One That Stuck**

_OK so out of no place I thought why not cross ship Ellie Nash from DTNG with GH's Matt Hunter. I don't know I think its cause jayhogartismyangel inspired me. This is for the 'Lonely No More' challenge at Soap Fan Fiction because Matt and Ellie both need love and so what perfect way to do this then to have them find one another. In the Story Ellie is 21 and a College Student/Journalist while Matt is in his late 20's and is a resident at GH. This is AU-ish and I don't own either fandom. Thanks to Sara for the title suggestion...ENJOY..._

--

Love was the last thing on Ellie Nash's mind as she looked out of the bus window on her way to the small New York town of Port Charles. Not that she even knew what love was as her track record wasn't that solid. The first guy she fell for Freshman Year of High School Marco Del Rossi turned out to be...well not into girls. Despite this little flaw he was the one constant in her life, her best friend on the planet, the one who told her to do this.

_2 WEEKS AGO..._

_Marco looked into her soft Hazel eyes a smile crossing his lips._

_"Ellie, this is the chance of a life time."_

_She looked back at him and shook her long red hair._

_"I don't know, I mean all my life I've taken risks and it seems that I haven't reaped any rewards."_

_"I beg to differ, didn't Eric make you assistant editor of the Core."_

_It was true, she had gotten that honor bested upon her on the staff of the small Toronto University paper but what did it matter, she was still treated as the Core's resident slut for her actions as a naive Frosh._

_"This is big El," Marco said breaking a brief silence, "I mean sure it's not a big paper but with print media on the brink of extinction you have to take what you can get, plus a full ride to Port Charles University, it's a deal too good to pass up."_

_This was true as she cracked a half smile and tossed her arms around him._

_"Consider it a clean slate," he mumbled into her hair, "a chance to start over..no regrets."_

--

"No Regrets," she thought to herself flipping on her IPod and leaning back to take a nap.

--

Matt Hunter wasn't a hearts and flowers guy by any means. At least that's what the young surgical resident said out loud, truth was he was all set to change his ways if and when the right one came along. Since he moved to town the previous summer he had longed for that one to be Maxie Jones however despite his best efforts he'd finally come to realize the concept of He's Just Not That Into You went both ways as he spotted Maxie laughing it up with Damian Spinelli inside Kelly's. Sure the blonde claimed the hacker was her best friend but he knew better, especially when during their pseudo date at a SoHo Gallery opening the 'Jackal' was all she talked about.

He needed to unwind and head to Jakes to figure out how to finally move on from this infatuation.

Thinking about the women in the town he couldn't help but let out a laugh. He'd blown it with Leyla Mir and now she was dead and Nadine Crowell who was clearly crushing on him once her prince stopped caring had moved back to the farm. Sure there was Lulu Spencer but she treated guys like Maxie treated her shoes, tossing them out when they were out of season and embracing the newer and stylish pair.

"What's up Doc," Coleman asked watching him when he finally got to the bar. Taking a seat he tossed a wad of cash down.

"Beer and keep it coming."

"Lost a patient."

"I wish," was all he said before tossing back a drink letting the world go black if only for the night.

--

**TBC**

**Here is the start I know it was short but I just wanted to get into the characters heads with this prologue. The piece as a whole will be 3 to 7 additional parts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One That Stuck**

**Still don't own anything...**

--

She was pleasantly surprised at how she liked the small town of Port Charles so far. She'd been living there now for about a week and although she hadn't gotten an assignment yet from the Herald and she didn't start PCU till the Summer Semester she seemed to be coming into her own.

She had made a few friends as well since moving there though no one even half compared to Marco or her frienemy Paige. First there was Mike, sure he was more of a landlord then a friend but he was an ear she could talk off. Then there were her two neighbors who also lived above the small diner. There was Rebecca, a waitress at the diner and x-ray tech who was sadly suffering the early stages of breast cancer. She was nice but there was something off about her, almost distant. Then there was Winifred. There were no words that could describe the former government agent who was in the process of getting her PI license. It was this friend who Ellie was with when she first met him...the man that would change the game forever.

--

"I don't think I should be coming here," Winifred said as Ellie began to drag the tiny brunette along toward the brick building on the edge of the docs. The former fed wanted to protest more but the young red head was the first real friend besides the Jackal she had made out of cyberspace and she didn't plan on screwing that up.

Ellie looked over at the building whose sign read: Corinthos Morgan Coffee House: Grand Re-Opening and rolled her eyes.

"Relax it's just a coffee house," the red head replied not allowing the other woman to mention the fact that the place was owned by career criminals.

Dragging the woman along she was not paying attention to the other customers in the place and all of a sudden she heard a man yelling.

"Watch it..."

--

The past week was a proverbial blur to Matt. No he didn't keep heading to Jake's for more alcohol blackouts, no instead he did what he did best and buried his sorrows with his work at the hospital pulling double and even sometimes triple shifts. He claimed the reason was so that his brother could spend the time with his baby girl however Patrick knew it was not the case though he didn't say as much.

He had just pulled a double shift at the hospital and just wanted to grab a decent cup of coffee at the newly opened shop.

Placing his money on the counter he could hear two female voices arguing from the entrance and then a flash of red hair blinded him and the scolding liquid from his cup fell upon his light blue dress shirt.

"Watch it," he said in an annoyed tone.

--

Ellie snapped out of it looking at the casualty of her careless move. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes and a scowl on his face. Looking down she spotted a huge coffee stain on his shirt making her realize what she did.

"Oh my gosh," she said apologetically, "can I pay you for your coffee, your dry-cleaning bill."

He looked over at the red headed nuisance that crashed into him. She was rather short, well shorter then Maxie though a few inches taller then her companion who he recognized from the crisis at the Metro Court back in February...Spinelli's friend the fed.

"You could move so I can leave," he said noticing that she was blocking the door.

Not saying two words she took a step to the side letting him leave.

When he was out of site Winifred looked over to Ellie.

"See, I told you we should have just got our caffeine fix at Kelly's...."

"So, you're a psychic and knew I'd make a total ass of myself."

Winifred gave her a blank stare.

"Thought so...anyway, you wouldn't happen to know that jerks name."

"I wouldn't call Matt Hunter a jerk per say, I mean if someone spilled coffee on me I know I'd be in an agitated state."

Ellie just nodded letting the name ring in her ears.... Matt Hunter.....

--

He didn't know why he couldn't get her vision out of his head. Her soft Hazel eyes, her long red curls, the way the jeans and tank top she had on clung to her curves perfectly.

No, he couldn't like her. She ruined his favorite shirt and more importantly she wasn't a blonde.

--

"Matt Hunter," she mumbled a few days later as she sat at the counter of Kelly's, "Matt Hunter...."

Rebecca headed to the counter with Ellie's veggie wrap and smirked a bit.

"Why the smile Bex is Nikolas standing behind me."

She shook her head.

"Lucky then"

"Nope, it's just somebody's in love."

Ellie tried not to let out a laugh as Rebecca said this. Love, HA, love was a four letter word that was the root of all evil. Marco turned out to be gay, Sean left her but then again he really wasn't hers to begin with anyway as his heart truly belonged to Emma, Craig had issues, Jimmy liked her but she was too hung up on Craig at the time, and finally there was Jesse, the editor of the TU paper, her first, her only....

"Why would you say that," she finally asked looking into her heavily made up eyes.

Running a hand through her short light brown hair Rebecca smiled.

"No reason just that your mumbling Dr. Hunters name under your breath."

Ellie's eyes lit up.

"So, he's a Doctor...do you know him."

"Not really, though he tried to flirt with me...badly...on my first day at the hospital. Change of subject, how do you know him."

Ellie was about to open her mouth when Rebecca placed her hand over it.

Giving Rebecca a deer in the headlights look she suddenly realized the good doc had entered the diner.

--

He spotted the haunting red head as he entered thinking he didn't need this right now. Pondering walking out, heading to Eli's or another establishment for a bite to eat he was suddenly taken aback by the waitress's voice.

"Hey Matt," Rebecca said, "the usual."

He gave her a friendly nod as he took a seat next to Ellie at the counter glaring at her.

"Hey Bex, put the Doctors meal on my bill."

"That won't be necessary," Matt replied.

"Yea, it is, I am sorry about the coffee house I am normally not that much of a ditz."

He just nodded as to say, 'sure your not' before opening his mouth.

"How do you know I'm a Doctor anyway?"

"Word travels fast in a small town."

"Word, you mean gossip."

"It was me Hunter," Rebecca said, "but in my defense she was already mumbling your name when she came downstairs."

"After the coffee house incident Winifred told me your name."

He rolled his eyes thinking that geek girl had a big mouth.

"So, you know my name, care to tell me yours."

"Ellie," she said putting out her hand for him to shake, however Rebecca had placed his to go bag on the counter.

"Well Ellie, thanks for lunch."

And with that he left without a second glance however her name, her voice, Ellie, rang through his ears for the rest of the day.

--

**TBC**

**Hope you like...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The One That Stuck**

**Still don't own anything...**

--

"Back to the scene of the crime," his voice rang behind her the following afternoon. She had just gotten her first assignment and was at the coffee house taking notes before she went out to perform an interview and for the first time in a long time Matt Hunter hadn't been poisoning her thoughts and then he blasted into the room to ruin it.

Looking up she pointed to the water bottle on the table.

"Look water no coffee, so I won't ruin another shirt no worries."

He flashed a smirk at her.

"I wasn't worried," he replied slightly tongue tied. This would be the part in the conversation where he'd use some snappy come on line however he was speechless.

She looked up at him rolling her gentle eyes before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Does your cell have a camera?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well then take a picture cause it lasts longer then gawking."

After saying this he watched her pack up her things and head out of the coffee shop just as Maxie and Spinelli were walking in.

"Please tell me you didn't see that," Matt said turning to the young couple.

Maxie let out a little laugh before Spinelli turned to her.

"I'm going to see Stone Cold."

Maxie nodded as Spinelli kissed her cheek and headed to the back office without a second glance leaving Matt and Maxie alone.

"So the great Dr. Hunter's lines don't work on red heads either."

"I didn't use a line on Ellie, I couldn't."

"What, she could see right through your act just by body language."

"There isn't any act Maxie."

"Whatever...so what like did you use...let me guess you told her you lost your number and wanted to borrow hers right."

Rolling his eyes he looked the blonde over up and down wondering what he ever saw in her to begin with.

"No, I clamed up, not like I'd use a line on Ellie anyway I mean..."

"Oh my god, you've gone and fallen in love...awww...awww."

"Stop it Maxie."

"Matty and Ellie sitting in a tree..."

"Stop..."

"Fine, I'll stop anyway if you are too tongue tied to woo her with your 'charms' can't you just ask her out."

"Ask her out," he said casually, "hmmm by jove Maxie you are ever the genius."

"It's all about the company you keep," she said as Spinelli came back into the room.

Letting out a chuckle he headed out of the coffee house and toward Kelly's in hopes that Rebecca might be there to tell him about Ellie's whereabouts.

--

He swore he ran a marathon as he entered the diner in record time however he noticed some teenager behind the counter.

"Hey," Matt asked the young girl, "is Rebecca working today."

"Nope," the young blonde said chomping on a piece of gum before heading out back with a pile of dirty dishes.

He let out a sigh thinking that his window was truly shattered and that his one chance with Ellie was taken from him far too soon. It was just his luck after all.

It was then he spotted a familiar young woman sitting at a corner booth sipping pink lemonade and typing feverishly on her lap top. Taking a seat across from her he smiled.

"Do you require my services," Winifred asked looking up from her computer.

"Winifred when you talk like that it sounds like your propositioning someone."

Her pale skin flushed the same shade of read as her top as she nervously began to fix her braid.

"S-sorry, anyways what do you want Hunter."

"Your Ellie's friend correct."

Winifred smiled as even though she wasn't in nor never was in a successful romantic relation she knew all about matters of the heart from the books she read and movies she'd seen and although fictitious she could read the young doc.

"You like her don't you, thank god."

"Why do you say that?"

"I say this cause since the day she spilled coffee on you which was totally my fault as she was dragging me into the coffee shop...anyways so all she's been talking about is Dr. Hunter and how she didn't want another man to distract her."

"She thinks I'm a distraction."

"Only of the up most pleasant in nature."

He gave her a dear in headlights look. Deciphering Spinelli was already hard enough but to now have Winifred Leads in his circle of acquaintance was proving rather stressful.

"I mean she likes the fact you distract her. Anyways she's not here."

"Obviously."

"No, I mean she's not in her room either, she's at the Metro Court interviewing the Valk..."

She paused as she promised Spinelli she wouldn't use his nicknames for people and she vowed to keep her words.

"..."Mrs. Jacks."

"Thank you," Matt mouthed deciding to not run this time as he didn't want to come off as totally desperate for a chance at the fiery red head.

--

She entered the hotel and immediately spotted the co-owner seated on one of the lobby couches.

"Mrs. Jacks," Ellie asked approaching her.

Carly smiled.

"Please, call me Carly and you must be Ellie."

Ellie nodded pulling out a clipboard from her black and pink hobo bag and took a seat across from the older woman.

"So, you and your husband are in the final stages of re-doing the Spa here at the hotel correct."

"Correct, and it's going to be state of the art..."

Carly began to explain about different treatments they'd be offering while Ellie began to scribble it all down.

She was really getting into her interview and although she knew that a piece on a hotel Spa was about as hard hitting as the music pieces she did for the Core she seemed genuinely happy. This was until she spotted him yet again from the corner of her eyes, entering through the revolving door.

'Great, a stalker,' she thought to herself as Carly noticed her flustered look.

"Ellie, are you alright."

"Yes I'm fine thanks."

Carly stood up a smile crossing her face.

"I'm going to get us something to drink, is sparkling water alright."

Ellie nodded as Carly headed away and Matt soon stood by the side of the chair.

-

He now knew what must have been going through Nadine's mind all those times she would chase after him thinking that he was involved with all the fake pharmaceuticals last summer when in fact it was the Equinox corporation who was at fault. The quirky yet cute nurse would find any excuse to follow him which included breaking into his room at the Commissioners house and to cause them to be trapped in a burning store room at Nikolas Cassadine's clinic. Thinking back to the clinic he made a mental note to see if the prince could use his services when he wasn't between shifts at General.

Back to Ellie, he looked over at her hazel eyes that looked none to happy as she stood up.

"If you're going to stalk me..."

"I didn't come here to stalk you; Winifred told me you were here and..."

"And why were you talking to Winnie about me Matt."

"Because I meant to say something before you left the coffee house so I ran to Kelly's to find me."

"To stalk me you mean."

"God Ellie, just because I wanted to ask you out doesn't mean I'm a stalker."

She gasped a bit. Of all the guys she'd been with which wasn't many this was defiantly and interesting approach to the matter.

"Go out with me."

"Yes, like Dinner, this weekend."

"Dinner."

Matt nodded.

"No," she spoke as Carly came back with glasses hearing the end of the exchange.

Seeing the water glass in her hand he retreated because he feared that she would toss water all over him.

As soon as he left Carly shook her head.

"I don't mean to pry," she spoke, "but why did you turn Dr. Hunter down."

Ellie let out a laugh. Carly was right she shouldn't be prying but since Winifred and Rebecca weren't there and she didn't know if Marco would be home she figured the older blonde would do in a pinch.

"It's just that my track record with men, if you can even call them men hasn't been good and well I can just tell Dr. Hunter is one of those guys."

"And by those guys you mean."

"A jerk that will leave once he meets his next challenge..."

She thought about Dylan, Emma, and Caitlin before adding...

"Preferably a blonde."

Carly smiled as the only thing she knew about the doctor besides the fact he was Patrick Drake's half brother was that he had at one time been head over heels for Maxie Jones, a blonde however she didn't want to bring that up as Maxie for the moment was seemingly happy with Spinelli. Instead she shrugged thinking to her own past experiences.

"Well you'll never know until you try Ellie."

The young woman smiled thinking that perhaps Carly was right.

"Do you know Matt's number by any chance."

"No, but I can call his brother and see where he is if you'd like."

Ellie nodded.

--

Matt headed into the on call room thinking about how stupid he was not knowing that as he was wallowing in a warm shower Ellie had entered the hospital.

Heading toward the hub she spotted a young woman with light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and pink scrubs.

"Can I help you," the woman whose nametag said Nurse Elizabeth Webber, asked.

"Actually yes you can, I'm here to see Dr. Hunter."

Picking up a file Elizabeth smiled.

"Are you here for a follow up for something or..."

"No, it's personal if he has a moment."

"I'll take it from here Elizabeth," Matt said heading toward the hub now dressed in a pair of dark blue scrubs and looking at Ellie with intense eyes before cracking a smirk.

"Who's the stalker now," Matt asked as Ellie laughed.

"Guilty I guess, anyway if that proposal for a date still stands I've changed my mind."

"Changed your mind."

Ellie nodded.

"It's complicated."

"I can deal with complicated, so Saturday, Metro Court, pick you up say seven."

"Say it's a plan."

Smiling at one another their gaze was broken when Matt got paged to the ER and Ellie's cell rang.

"Hey Marco," she said as she left the hospital, "you'll never guess what just happened..."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The One That Stuck**

**Still don't own anything...**

--

She'd been on dates before and yet as Saturday had rolled around she was getting frustrated. She wished Paige was there as she was a budding fashionista who'd be able to help her out. Even Marco would be able to give her style tips, however she was instead stuck with Winifred whose taste wasn't exactly award winning.

Ellie watched as the young woman held up a white dress with green flowers on it.

"How about this."

Eyeing the dress Ellie wondered where she even got that as it was defiantly wasn't her normal style however she kind of liked it.

"Marco," she thought to herself thinking that she wouldn't have put if past her friend to sneak something like that into her belongings.

Taking the dress from Winifred she held it up to her body and looked over toward the full length mirror hanging on the wall of the room.

"So, do I have an eye or what," Winifred asked as she flopped herself down on the bed.

Ellie nodded.

--

Matt didn't know why he'd gotten himself into this and wondered if it was too late to back out.

"I can call her; tell her I have to assist in some life or death surgery."

Patrick rocked Emma in his arms as he watched his younger brother pace nervously across the floor of his living room.

"I mean she knows I'm a doctor so it wouldn't sound like I'm flaking out."

Looking at the younger man Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Why the change all of a sudden, where is that hot head of a brother of mine."

"He's been taken in by some sharp-tongued red head that's where he is."

Placing the baby in her playpen he motioned the younger man to take a seat. He never thought he'd begin to like these off

chances where Matt would let him play the big brother.

"How was it in High School, you know when you met a girl and went out on a date with them."

Matt blinked a bit trying to remember that time in his life. He had defiantly been the proverbial big man on campus back then. Cocky and overly confident, a total contrast to how he felt thinking about Ellie.

"I was defiantly a player,"

Patrick smiled thinking of his own player ways until Robin had come into his life.

"Well then be that player, head to Kelly's pick her up and be cool and confident and even a bit cocky. You know be yourself."

Matt rolled his eyes picking up his jacket.

"Gee, thanks for that."

Leaning into the playpen he gave Emma a kiss before heading out to pick up his date.

--

She was just applying a final touch of lip gloss when she heard a knock on her door. Closing the tube she looked over to the clock perched on the nightstand and knew immediately that it was Matt. Opening the door she spotted him standing there dressed nicely in a charcoal grey suit and a light blue shirt. In his hand he held a single pink carnation.

"For you," he said causing her to smile.

Sniffing it she told him to wait in the room so that she could see if Mike had a vase she could borrow.

As she left this gave him a moment to snoop around the room to get an inside look at Ellie Nash.

The room was rather boring with its queen sized bed covered in generic looking dressings and a generic looking wooden nightstand and dresser. On the nightstand was an alarm clock and a framed photo of Ellie along with two other people dressed in cap and gown. Beside that was a second frame with the picture of a much older man dressed in a military uniform.

"Hmm," Ellie mumbled from the doorway as he placed the picture down.

Looking up at her he watched the expression on her face change ever so slightly.

"That was my dad; he died in Afghanistan when I was seventeen."

Matt could hear the pain in her voice and out of instinct he took a few steps closer to her and embraced her with his arms.

"Thanks," she muttered as she let his strong embrace wrap around her like a warm sweater.

After standing in silence for a minute or two he looked into her eyes.

"Do you still want to go out, I can call the restaurant and cancel, I can have Mike make something and bring it up here."

"Thoughtful but as good as it is I'm kind of getting sick of Kelly's food."

Matt nodded and linked his arm into hers heading out to the Hotel.

--

They were both pleasantly surprised as they sat at the restaurant about an hour later and were in the midst of getting to know each other.

"No, she didn't make shirts with his face photoshoped on them."

Ellie nodded thinking about 'Hell Hath No Fury' and one of the many fights Ashley had with Craig.

"Yes, and I still wear it as a night shirt."

"Really."

"Really, so what about you has the great Dr. Hunter had a jilted lover do something that crazy."

He let out a small laugh.

"Thankfully no though I wouldn't have put it past one of them to write an angsty song about me."

"Well you do know I'm a musician so it's still a possibility."

"You're joking."

Nodding she tossed her red curls to the side and smiled. "Yea, I am. I'm only a drummer and a mediocre one at that."

Matt was about to continue the pleasant conversation when the sound of his pager went off.

"No," he mumbled under his breath "not right now."

Ellie flashed him a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting paged to go to work."

"Paged, really...so this isn't just a ploy to get out of paying the check or something."

"No, I'll still pay."

Ellie stood up.

"Good to know."

Matt could tell Ellie was mad and she had every right to be. Her track record with men was never that good and it seemed that Matt was making it five for five in the looser department however it was then his voice gave her a glimmer of optimism.

"It's one of the pitfalls of being a medical resident. Anyway let me make it up to you. Next weekend the hospital is holding a benefit...."

"Yes I know all about it Rebecca told me it's to raise money for some expansion of the pediatrics wing or something right."

Matt nodded.

"I mean I don't know why Sonny Corinthos, Nikolas Cassadine, or the Quartermaines can't just write a check without there being a huge dog and pony show and..."

"Matt, I'd love to go, anyway do you at least have the extra five minutes to drive me to Kelly's or should I call a cab company now."

He smiled his killer smile.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you home,' he spoke as he placed money for the check on the table and took her hand to lead her outside.

--

**TBC**

**Hope you all still like this...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The One That Stuck**

**Still don't own anything...**

--

Saturday Evening there was a knock on her door and there he was.

"You're early," Ellie said a smile pursing her pale pink lips.

Matt smiled back causing Ellie to melt a bit as he shrugged his lean yet well toned shoulders.

'Would it be a line if I said I couldn't wait to see you again?"

Placing her hands on her hips she was glad she had on heels so she was almost eye to eye with him.

"That depends," she said placing a hand on his shoulder, "do you mean it."

He let out a laugh as he flipped back to his snarky demeanor.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Taking a step back she headed to the dresser picking up a black and gold bag.

"Playing hot and cold with me now Doc."

He wanted to retort back 'you know you love it' however he thought that this brand of flirting was kind of making him come off as a douche bag which wasn't what he wanted to come off as to her. So instead of using his words he just gave her his patent 'little lost puppy' look.

--

Entering the Haunted Star shortly after the exchange in the apartment Ellie looked around the room at all the doctors, nurses, and high class society folk. This was nothing like any dance at Degrassi, this was the real deal. Nervously fiddling with a strap of her black cocktail dress she whispered to him.

"Are you sure I look alright."

"Are you kidding," he whispered back, "You're the prettiest girl here."

Gently running a hand through her long red curls he led her over to a table.

"So, are you a gambler?"

Through her head she thought 'well I'm putting my heart on the line for you.'

"Not a very good one but I've been none to get lucky once and a while."

She grinned as she mentally was kicking herself for that. The way it came off so made her sound like some cheap tramp from Lakehurst's side of the tracks.

"Alright then, so what's your poison Blackjack or Roulette?"

Ellie looked from one table to the other.

"I don't know, roulette."

Matt nodded as they collected chips to place their first bet.

--

Ellie began to jump up and down as Matt's arms clung around her frame.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD, you won, YOU WON Matt."

"And you'd think after the fourth time you wouldn't be as jumpy."

Ellie simply smiled as another man approached he duo.

"Do you think Lady Luck would mind sharing her mojo, I mean not that the Jackal needs the cash but it's beginning to look like the Smarmy Surgeon bribed the Father of the Blonde One to fix the game."

Ellie gently smiled as she placed a hand on Spinelli's shoulder.

"I think Matt and I are going to hit the open bar, the wheel is all the Jackal's."

The young hacker smiled as he waved over Maxie who had been busy talking to Sam McCall across the room.

Ellie and Matt meanwhile walked over to the bar and grabbed complementary champagne before heading to a spot where they seemed to be alone.

"This fundraiser is a far cry from the ones I had back home, I mean I get how people can make money from car washes and bake sales and walk a thons but tell me again how the hospital plans to make money on this when they are giving away the winnings."

"Well first off only the champagne is free."

Matt winked when saying this and Ellie instantly knew what he meant.

"And plus, whatever amount gets earned here tonight benefactors plan to personally double or triple it."

Ellie got a B+ average in her High School and University economics classes so that she knew exactly what Matt meant.

The sounds of Maxie squealing from the roulette table caused Ellie to loose her train of thought causing the young couple to turn to se Spinelli and Maxie in the same position as her and Matt were in just moments ago.

Spinelli turned to her and gave her a wink and a thumb up to which she stuck a thumb right back up at him.

"So, I know you're having fun on your second date and all," Matt said causing Ellie to suddenly pout.

"Please don't tell me, you need to go to General...some massive trauma coming into the ER again."

"No, actually I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here and take a walk in the park, I mean quit while your ahead right."

"But what about charity."

"Fine...well it's a nice night."

Ellie looked at his face and was convinced. No one could manipulate her like this she thought to herself, well Craig did once upon a time though Craig never say her as more then his quirky friend, rehab buddy, and drummer. Matt however was the first guy to ever look at her, truly look at her and not make her feel like a friend or a rebound or a conquest but like an actual woman.

"Well then I'd love to go."

--

In the park they walked hand and hand. Sometimes making small talk but mostly just enjoying the beauty of the evening sky. Matt looked at Ellie's bare shoulders and without saying anything placed his suit jacket over her.

All she needed to do was smile and he knew she was grateful.

Standing under a gazebo underneath the full moon she looked into his dark eyes and he looked into her hazel.

"I know it's only been a few weeks and this is only our first real date."

"Technically second," she replied.

"Ok, second, but I have a confession to make."

"Oh, I love deep dark secrets."

He let out a sigh.

"Ok, here it goes, I've been crazy for you since you spilled that damn cup of coffee on my favorite shirt."

Ellie smiled.

"In all fairness it was Winifred who caused it, I mean I was dragging her in and wasn't paying attention and..."

As Ellie began to ramble in her quirky way Matt leaned in and placed his lips onto hers engaging in their first kiss. After letting their lips get acquainted for a moment or two they pulled back and Ellie smiled.

"So while we are confessing, I have one to make two."

"Let me guess, it wasn't really your friends ex that Mr. Nice guy was about and you already have a song about me already in the works."

"I might be a journalist but song writer I'm not. Though I did once toss a drumstick at a girls head because we both liked the same guy who happened to BE the guy Mr. Nice Guy was about. And did I mention this was like maybe a year and a half after he spurned my best friend."

"Don't tell me the drumstick was thrown at your friend."

"god no, it was this man stealing skank and well I'm totally efing up this moment rambling on about my past romantic record that I long to forget. What I am trying to say is that...well I'm glad to of spilled the coffee on you."

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her as they gave each other a lingering look. Soon, placing a hand on Ellie's cheek Matt gave her a look as to ask if it was alright for a second kiss and she gave him the go ahead. This kiss was much deeper, more passionate then the one before. They were as one in the moments as their tongues engaged in a wrestling match of sorts. This was the kiss that would change their lives forever.

** TBC**

**Some footnotes for those not familiar with Degrassi. 'Lakehurst' is a rival school that came into play on cannon in season 6. Episodes referenced are 3x18 Rock and Roll High School and 5x05 Weddings Parties Anything**


	6. Chapter 6

**The One That Stuck**

**Still don't own anything...**

**--**

_Two Months Later-_

Ellie felt the cab stopping and she looked over to her companion and smiled.

"We're here," she chirped looking into the mans eyes as a smile crossed his face causing her to let out a sigh.

"Why do you have to be so cute when I'm trying to be serious?"

Simply shrugging he turned to her.

"It's a gift. Anyways since when is introducing your new boyfriend to your friends something serious."

"Because Marco is totally critical of everyone I so much as look at and Paige well let's just say her and me are like Maxie and Lulu light."

Matt nodded though from what Ellie said about Paige he felt she was leading him on with the whole frienemy thing and the two girls were in fact rather close in their own dysfunctional way.

Changing the subject he looked out at the small Grille and nodded.

"So this is the Dot huh."

Ellie nodded.

"It's no Kelly's by any means but they do make a mean milkshake."

Grinning again he got out of the cab and removed their bags from the trunk.

Entering the restaurant a few moments later they were greeted by a young woman about the age of eighteen with her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Though Holly J Sinclair transferred to Degrassi Community School the year after Ellie had graduated she had known her by a mix of her sister Heather's reputation and by the few times that she had came to the establishment before moving to Port Charles.

"Welcome to the Dot," she said before recognizing the girl, "oh my god Ellie, wow it's been forever."

Ellie nodded.

"It has."

"Spin isn't here by the way; he has the night shift today."

"No, actually I'm not here to see Spinner, I'm here to see Paige and Marco."

Holly J rolled her eyes at the notion of Paige who not only was Spinner's ex but one of her sister's rivals.

Letting out a sigh she turned and headed toward the blender.

"So, the usual, a Strawberry Vanilla shake."

Ellie smiled impressed the cheerleader remembered the order as when she left the young woman was just a ditzy trainee.

"Sure, why not."

It was then that Holly J noticed the man that was by Ellie's side and smiled in delight.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, we're short staffed and I was busy talking to my friend."

Ellie wondered since when was Holly J her friend as she placed her arm around Matt.

"It's alright Holly J, Matt doesn't mind."

"Matt, so is he your date for Craig and Ashley's wedding."

Ellie blinked a few times as she was kind of disillusioned. What did Holly J mean by Craig and Ashley's wedding.

"Um..." Ellie said still confused, "...well...no, I mean well Craig and Ashley are getting married."

"That is why you are back here right."

Letting out a sigh Ellie shook her head.

"No, Marco just told me to come home to visit this weekend and...."

Ellie now knew why Marco wanted her to come. She bet he thought that she still liked Craig and would try to go all romantic comedy and break up the wedding. After two month he still wasn't taking the notion of Matt Hunter seriously.

"Anyway Holly J this is my boyfriend Matt Hunter."

"So this is the doctor you've been talking about," a male voice spoke from behind them.

Turning around he ran into the arms of the dark haired man in front of her.

"Marco, hey."

She gave him a hug acting all happy however soon she snapped and slapped him.

"Ouch El, what was that for."

"For not telling me Craig and Ashley were getting married."

"I was going to forward you your invite but then Ash called telling me they eloped."

"I guess Holly J didn't get the memo," Ellie said rubbing the spot where she hit hoping she didn't give him a bruise.

"So resulting to violence already huh Nash."

Ellie looked up to see Paige entering the Dot, her dirty blonde hair slightly trimmed and curled.

"So new year new look new Paige huh."

The other girl smiled and nodded pointing to Matt.

"The Doctor," she asked.

Ellie let out a small laugh and nodded repeating, "The doctor."

Matt looked between the group of friends as he leaned against the counter and pointed to himself.

"Hey, the doctor has a name."

Shaking her head trying to repress laughter but doing a horrible job at it Ellie made her way back over to Matt and placed her arm around him.

"Guys this is Matt Hunter, the guy I've been dating for two months."

"Marco Del Rossi," Marco said putting out his hand for the man to shake, "if you hurt El I'll kill you."

"He's not kidding Matt, if my last ex hadn't already moved away before dumping me he'd be six feet under and Del Rossi here would be in jail for manslaughter."

Matt looked at the trio now wondering if the feisty red head he had grown to love was being her usual snarky self or being serious which judging from the looks and body language of the trio it thankfully was the former.

"Relax man," Matt said kissing Ellie gently on her cheek, "there is no chance I'll ever let this one get away from me. Anyway did she ever tell you about how we first met?"

Paige who was a closet romantic locked eyes with Matt as she drummed her lilac colored nails on the table they were now sitting at.

"She may have told Marco but not me, so spill."

Matt nodded as he told the story about the afternoon at the Corinthos Morgan coffee house.

"It was love at first site," he concluded, "and in that moment I knew I had to have her and not as just some conquest either. It may sound completely corny but it was love at first sight and I knew right then she'd be the one who would put an end to my playboy ways..."

As Matt continued to talk both Paige and Marco were genuinely happy for their friend as they had seen her at her best and at her worst with men and was glad that finally she found the one that stuck.

--

**THE END**

**So I hope you enjoyed the ending to this piece. MattEl was so fun to write about and I can so see myself dabbling in this ship again some time if not doing another piece in this little fluff verse then doing another piece somewhere down the road. Special hugs to jayhogartismyangel (AkA spixiedame) who IMHO is the queen of Degrassi/General Hospital crossover shippings. The Holly J cameo was for you**


End file.
